To compare recurrent free interval, complete pathologic response and survival between the standard regimen, intravenous cisplatin/cyclophosphamide and two experimental regimens, intravenous cisplatin/taxol or intravenous carboplatin followed by intravenous taxol and intraperitoneal cisplatin in patients with ovarian carcinoma.